Vacances avec le patron
by Zortog
Summary: Mathieu gagne un voyage a une tombola et décide de partir avec le patron. Patron x Mathieu


Voilà une deuxième fiction ! Indulgence svp pour un petit scarabée comme moi!

_Je tiens à préciser que Mathieu et ses personnalités sont la propriété de celui-ci et que si cette fiction dérange je peux la supprimer._

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller au marché et encore moins de joué a une tombola. Mais aujourd'hui, on est dimanche et les magasins sont fermé, il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo, et on lui avait donné un billet violet noté n°63 pour un jeu en même temps qu'il payait ce qui leurs permettraient de survivre jusqu'au lendemain. Non pas que ce jeu l'intéressait, non, mais la curiosité le poussa a rester pour connaitre les lots et les gagnants. Il alla donc s'assoir sur une pierre et patienta jusqu'à la fin. Apres tout les autres pouvaient bien attendre. Arriva enfin l'appel au micro, il se rendit compte qu'il était a coté d'une enceinte alors, pour ne pas devenir sourd, il s'approcha de l'estrade où s'y tenait un homme âgé de la cinquantaine.<p>

« Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'avoir participer a notre jeu concours qui servira les recherches contre le cancer ! »

_Je ne connaissais même pas la cause._

« Nous allons procéder au tirage au sort avec à la clé des lots différents pour 3 gagnants. Je vais faire appel à une main innocente. »

Il balaya le public du regard et pointa du doigt une petite fille blonde, haute comme 3 pommes.

« Toi, ma petite ! »

Il l'a fit lâcher la main de sa mère qui l'aidait a monter sur scène.

« Quel est ton nom ?

-Nina.

-Très bien Nina, et tu as quel âge ?

-6 ans et demi.

-Ça te dit de tirer au sort les gagnants ?

-Oui !

-On applaudit bien fort Nina pour sa gentillesse ! »

Une vague d'applaudissements suivit cette dernière phrase.

L'homme lui présenta un chapeau remplis de billet violet. La petite fille plongea la main dedans et la ressortit avec un morceau de papier.

« N°48 ! Cria le micro

-c'est moi ! »

Un vieil homme sortit de la foule.

« Bravo ! Vous avez gagné le troisième lot, une bouteille de vin blanc doux pour accompagner le foix gras d'origine France ! »

L'homme repartit tout content vers ce qui devait être sa femme. La blondinette piocha une deuxième fois.

« N°39 ! »

Personne…

« N°39 ? »

Toujours personne…

« N°39 une fois, n°39 deux fois, n°39 trois fois… tant pis. »

La petite repiocha une troisième fois.

« n°56 ! »

Personne…

« N°56 ? »

…

« C'est moi ! »

Cette fois ci ce fut une jeune femme qui s'avança.

« Bravo ! Vous avez gagné le deuxième lot : une journée dans un centre d'esthétique !

-Merci ! »

Nina plongea une dernière fois sa main dans le chapeau.

« N°63 ! » (Oui c'était prévisible !)

_Personne… Attends quoi ?_

« N°63 ? »

Mathieu leva la main.

« Oui c'est moi ! »

Il s'approcha.

« Félicitation ! Vous avez gagné le premier lot : Un voyage pour deux dans les Pyrénées ! Petit veinard !

-Euh… merci. »

Mathieu tique quand même sur le petit mais l'oublia bien vite. Sur le chemin du retour il se posait tout un tas de questions. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas de vacances, bien au contraire, il acceptait le lot avec plaisir mais avec qui va-t-il partir ? Ses amis reviennent de vacances donc ils ne repartiraient pas. Le panda ? Oulà, non ! C'est le plus apte à garder la maison ! Le prof ? Non, il ne voudra pas quitter son labo, et puis il y a trop d'explosifs pour les laisser seuls. Le geek ? Non trop pleurnichard. Le hippie ? Non il ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'il est en vacances. Le patron alors ? … Oui ! Mais oui bien sur ! Comme ça je suis sur qu'il ne fera de mal a personne ! Et puis il est toujours friand de nouvelles rencontres ! Le choix est fait !

Une fois rentré chez lui, Mathieu chercha sa personnalité la plus sombre. Il était devant la télé.

« Patron ? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, gamin ?

-Fais tes valises, on part demain à la montagne pendant 15 jours.

-Quoi ?! Te fous pas de ma gueule ! J'ai des bordels à gérer, moi !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Laisse le panda géré tout ça On part demain à 10h ! »

10h était l'heure parfaite. Il aurait le temps de faire les courses pour que la famille ne meure pas de faim pendant son absence. Il tourna les talons et alla préparer ses affaires. Ce voyage promettait d'être mouvementé.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le prologue ! Je vais essayé de posté un chapitre toute les semaines mais ça risque d'être compliqué ( vu ma régularité inexistante).<p>

Laissez une toute petite reviews svp !


End file.
